cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Heroes (BKS) Issue 5
It was an media circus as officers of the PPD led the hero Arcanist in to court so that he could stand trial for the murder of the Red Razor. While the gathered crowd chanted ‘murderer’, Arcanist’s attorney gave a brief response to badgering reporters. Following the trial, the judge gave instructions to the jury, a jury of heroes, a jury that included Apex. With the conclusion of the judge’s instructions to the jury, they adjourned to the seclusion of a deliberations room where the heroes took seat a conference table to discuss the guilt or innocence of Arcanist. Juror #3, who identified herself as Janet Kindheart, seemingly took charge of the room and asked everyone to be seated so deliberations could begin. A blind vote was agreed to immediately to determine the outcome, which resulted in a unanimous guilty verdict. However, one of the jurors changed his vote at the last second when upon learning of the result. Back on the home front, War Witch worked out while Sally parked her butt in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn to watch the news. War Witch explained to her that state law required that if a hero was to be put on trial, that the jury was to be composed of registered heroes as well. The conversation then spawns a debate between the women over the ethics of superheroes going on trial. Later, as Sally starts to tell War Witch about an interview with Hero Corps, Horus arrives to tell War Witch about a strange message he’d received. Relishing the opportunity to get out, she accompanies Horus to investigate the message. Back in court, the deliberations heat up as an argument erupts over the change of the vote. Janet is forced to remind the gathered heroes that the judge specifically instructed them not to use their powers during their sequestering. Once calm, the go over the facts of the case. Arcanist and Red Razor had both received tips leading them to a cave network where they were bounced by minions from the Circle of Thorns. After the battle, a war or words began between Arcanist and Razor over who had dibs on the mission. Razor decided to call in his team, but Arcanist then cast a spell to disrupt his cell phone. They parted ways after that, resulting in Red Razor to walk in to an ambush that would take his life. His charred body was later discovered by Jack Knife, Razor’s own sidekick. The jurist who changed his vote argued that this was but one version of the story. He questioned the facts and suggested that the tips could have been bait for a planned CoT ambush of a hero. He pointed out that there were no witnesses to the Razor’s death, and also suggested that the Thorns and not Arcanist who may have been responsible for blocking the teleporters that could have saved Razor. The juror even went as far was to question whether or not it was actually the body of the Red Razor that was recovered, due to the fact that it was reported that the body was burned beyond recognition. Pounding the pavement elsewhere, Horus and War Witch discuss further the message as they walked to the GPS coordinate provided to the in the message. They are greeted by a mysterious stranger who identifies them by their secret identities and seems to know more about War Witch than she’d care for him to know. Horus is quick to anger as the stranger continues to talk about their private lives, letting on to the secrets he knows. Meanwhile, the jurors continue to debate as Apex argues that Arcanist is one of the more powerful magic-using heroes in the city and that it would not be inconceivable to assume that he had the power to do the things he was charged with. However, a magic using member of the jury counter—argued that the actual spells used by Arcanist were never revealed in court. They begin to realize that they are missing key evidence that could help to determine Arcanist’s fate. Horus and War Witch continue to talk to the stranger, who is aware that Apex is on the jury and tells them that there will be hell to pay if the jury does not reach the ‘right’ verdict. Horus’ anger reaches a boiling point and he attacks the stranger with a powered upper cut. Working in unison, Horus and War Witch attack the stranger, but he vanishes in an energy beam. The jury, meanwhile, has reached an impasse and talk beings of using powers to try and find the truth. Janet protests because of the judge’s explicit orders. Suddenly, Apex receives a seemingly impossible cell phone call from Horus, even though there are sequestering fields in place that would prevent anything, even cellular signals from entering or leaving the room. As two of the jurors begin to look for a way out of the room, Horus relays the details of their encounter to Apex. Afterwards, War Witch comforts Horus, who is anguished to have to reveal his secrets to her. At the same time, the bailiff busts in to the jury room with PPD Drones to warn the jury about the use of their powers… To Be Continued in Issue 6! Category:City of Heroes Comic Book